The Jewel of My Eye
by PsYcHoKiTkAt
Summary: George/OC... Just a cute little fluff bit. Don't wanna reveal the plot, so read to find out.


Julia Anderson, a.k.a. Jewlz, a Gryffindor seventh year that had blonde hair with red highlights, and bright emerald eyes, entered the Great Hall at a slow shuffle. She was still wearing her light blue pajamas, which consisted of a velvety tank top and a pair of velvety pants with white clouds on them, along with matching fluffy slippers. She yawned as she slowly shuffled towards the Gryffindor table, and she looked around, wondering where she should sit.  
  
"Jewlz, over here!" Jewlz turned and looked in the direction the voice had came, and she was staring straight at Fred and George Weasley, fiery red hair, freckles, and all. She walked towards them, yawning again.  
  
"Yeah?" She said, sliding into the open seat next to George. She looked about the table for the orange juice pitcher, being as she was thirsty.  
  
"Nothing, we just had an open seat by us, and we thought maybe you wanted to sit somewhere else for a change." Fred said the words delicately, as though he had practiced them off of a script.  
  
"Yeah," said George, seeming to be backing him up. "You never hang out with us anymore!" He put on his best puppy pout, and stuck out his bottom lip. "Don't you love us anymore?"  
  
Jewlz just laughed. She ruffled George's hair childishly, and put on a voice that one might use when talking to a baby. "Awe. Poor Georgie! Do you feel unloved?" She smiled again. "I'm just afraid to sit by you guys, because I know you still haven't paid me back for that one trick I pulled on you last term. I do have to say, it was quite entertaining to see Fred with bunny ears, and you with a tail, George." She yawned greatly, and turned to Fred. "Don't you think?"  
  
"Oh yeah, loads!" Fred laughed, obviously joking.  
  
The previous term, Jewlz had pulled a prank on the twins. See Jewlz competes with them. She herself alone is almost as bad as the two of them combined. So one day, when the twins were talking to Oliver Wood about the day's Quidditch match, she put a spell on each of their goblets of pumpkin juice. For Fred, she cast a spell to make him grow bunny ears, and for George, a tail. The twins were furious, but everyone else thought it hilarious that they had been beat at their own game, none-the-less by a girl.  
  
"Well," started George. "We don't wanna hurt you. After all, you're just a girl." He drew out the word girl, mocking her in an obvious sort of way.  
  
"George Weasley!" Fred put on a high pitched voice, obviously imitating Mrs. Weasley herself. "If I ever hear you make a sexist comment like that again, I will ground you for so long, you'll have a beard that has grown naturally by the time you get out!"  
  
Everyone laughed at this comment. Everyone that is, except for Jewlz. She had fallen asleep, her head down on the table. Everyone in Gryffindor knew that she talked in her sleep. usually about other people, so they all listened in. Her first word was a name: "George." she mumbled the name out in her sleep, and everyone turned to look at George.  
  
"Hey, I didn't tell her anything about me!" He said, his voice defensive.  
  
The people just shook their heads, and turned back to looking at Jewlz. Her next words caught everyone by surprise. ".Cute.handsome.dashing."  
  
Fred nearly fell off of his seat from laughing so hard. "Did she just say what I think she said about who I think she was talking about?"  
  
Angelina Johnson had been listening intently. "Well, if you think she was saying she though George was handsome and that she fancies him, then yes, you were correct."  
  
George's ears turned bright red. "Uh. Are you guys sure there isn't another George? Maybe it's a. uh. I don't know maybe there is a fifth year she likes? Or a sixth year? Go ask Ginny, maybe she knows."  
  
As he was saying the word 'knows,' Jewlz sat up, and noticed that everyone was still staring at her. "Uh, why is everyone staring at me?" she inquired, looking confused. "Was I drooling?" She wiped at the corner of her mouth self-consciously. She didn't know that she sleep talked, but everyone else did. No one had been kind enough to tell her that.  
  
"Uh, no." George started, looking at her with a great deal of surprise on his face.  
  
"Uh, then what are you all looking at?" Her face was a bit red, and she wondered if the twins had pulled a prank on her already.  
  
"No. it's nothing!" Fred said, knowing that if he told her, she would blow up and storm out.  
  
"Whatever." she said, shrugging her shoulders. Looking around for the orange juice again, she looked confused.  
  
"What are you looking for, Jewlz?" asked George.  
  
"Orange juice," she replied.  
  
"Here," he said, sliding her his goblet. "You can have a drink of mine."  
  
She took a drink, then handed it back to him. "Thanks."  
  
Just at that very moment she was handing the goblet back to him, a cold drawl could be heard from behind them. "Oh, she wants your goblet now, eh Weasley? You better watch out, or before you know it, the two of you will be in one or the other's dorms playing tonsil hockey." He snickered. No one knew it, but Draco Malfoy had heard everything Jewlz had said.  
  
"Watch it, Malfoy," George said, his voice threatening.  
  
"Yeah, you little ferret," said Jewlz, her voice threatening as well. "Or I might just have to knock out another one of your teeth.  
  
Draco shut his mouth quickly, hiding the black void where his front tooth should have been, but had been brutally beaten out by Jewlz. She had a reputation for hurting people when they pissed her off.  
  
Fred looked at him, standing up. "Yeah, that's my brother, and one of my friends you're talking about!"  
  
Draco laughed. "Yes, well she wants to be more than just your brother's friend, from what I heard her say just a few minutes ago. Obviously. she fancies you George!" He laughed a high pitched laugh, much like the one of Voldemort, except less creepy.  
  
Jewlz turned red. Partly from embarrassment, partly from rage. She stood up, and hit Draco square on the face. She turned, and stormed out of the great hall.  
  
George stood up, and looked at Fred. "Deal with him," he said, looking at Malfoy. He ran out of the Great Hall, and towards Jewlz. Running down the hall after her, since she was a great deal of the way to Gryffindor Tower already, he started to lose his breath. When she came into sight, he called out to her. "Jewlz! Wait!" He stooped over, gasping for breath.  
  
She turned to him and looked at him. "What? Come to make some more fun at me, have you?' Her face was red with rage.  
  
"No," started George, feeling the onset of something coming. "I just came to see. to see." he broke off, for shortness of breath. "I came to see if you were okay.."  
  
She calmed down a bit. "Oh, alright then. Sorry. But I just want to know how they found out about me liking y-" She broke off, knowing she had said to much.  
  
"Jewlz. I like you. I have liked you since the Sorting Ceremony in our first year," George said the words gently, with genuine concern in his voice.  
  
"George, this is no time for jokes," she said, hoping it wasn't a joke. "You know that, don't you?" "I'm not joking, Julia." He had used her real name. Now she knew that it was no joke.  
  
"George," she started, looking at him. "You're not joking, are you?"  
  
He shook his head, and smiled. "Nope. Not one bit." He laughed.  
  
She smiled, and mumbled something inaudible under her breath, then headed off at a steady run to the Common Room, a bright smile upon her face the whole time.  
  
A few days later, after a grueling Quidditch match, George entered the common room. No one was in there, and he was very tired, so he decided to lie down for a bit of a snooze. At the same moment he fell asleep, Jewlz entered the common room, followed closely by a jabbering Oliver Wood.  
  
"Jewlz, you have to be more careful when you are playing. I saw you, the whole time, you were acting like a prat and staring at that George Weasley the whole time. One would think you two were going steady, the way you look at each other," Oliver was noisily criticizing Jewlz's performance at the game. She had taken a bludger to the stomach halfway into the game, resulting in her to be out for five minutes, and then she missed a few goals.  
  
"Oliver, for one, I was not staring at him! Two, I missed those shots because I was out of focus, not because I was staring at George!" Not knowing George was sleeping on one of the couches, she yelled the words, and stomped her feet angrily. "You can't judge me that way! Just because I am a girl. Me and Angelina being the only girls on the team. It's bad enough having to share a locker room with you guys, let alone be criticized by you practically twenty-four seven! Just lay off for once, won't you? And about George, why would you care?"  
  
At that moment, George awoke, hearing her yell. Not knowing it was her, he thought to himself, 'Jeez, can't a guy get some peace and quiet to take a damn nap?' He looked up and saw Jewlz screaming at Oliver, and then he looked at Oliver, getting up. "Wood, just leave her alone. I don't know what you two are fighting about, but just leave her be!"  
  
Jewlz stomped her foot in frustration as Oliver mumbled something that sounded much like, 'She's a bitch,' and she ran up the stairs to the Girl's Dormitories. Oliver laughed, and walked out of the common room.  
  
George shook his head as Oliver left. He walked over to the stairs, and called up to Jewlz. "Jewlz, he's gone. You can come down!" He laughed, at the irony of the situation.  
  
"Okay then," she said, walking down the stairs.  
  
George flopped down on one of the couches. "What was that all about?" he asked her, looking a bit confused.  
  
"Oliver... just being a prat... Thinks... Well he thinks I was staring at you the whole game, and that's why I missed those shots." She blushed a bit as she told him this. 'You were staring at him, you prat...' she thought to herself.  
  
George blushed a crimson color. "Oh... Well... Um... Oh! I've just remembered... I've got... er... a potions essay due soon." He rushed up the stairs to the Gryffindor Boys Dormitories.  
  
'Damn,' she thought. 'Why'd you tell him that?' With that, she walked out of the common room. She made her way down to the library. 


End file.
